Separation
Separation ALLEGIANCES ''' '''LightClan Leader Mintstar- Deputy Spottedfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant green eyes Medicine Cat Sedgeleaf- Apprentice, Frostpaw- Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Birchfur- Gorsefur- gray and white striped tabby tom Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Thornpaw- Brindlepaw- Dewpaw- white and brown spotted she-cat with emerald green eyes Frostpaw- Queens '''(she-cats nursing or expecting kits) Featherfur- (mother to Larkkit, Leafkit, and Oakkit) '''Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Bristlefur- Prologue The sky thundered as the dark gray sky trembled. Cracks of lightning boomed and lit pieces of land on fire. Rain began gently falling, cooling the pieces of land that were burning but the thunder continued to crackle. A group of cats huddled at their standing position, petrified at what would happen to them. They were sheltered by a large cave, but often the lightning would boom dangerously close to the cave. "Where's everybody else?" a slim kit squealed, her eyes lit up in terror. The cats that surrounded her eyes darkened with worry as they watched the lightning strike. "I don't know, Larkkit. But if you be quiet, we might be able to find them." the kits mother meowed gently as she nudged her kit closer to the heart of the cave. "Leafkit, Oakkit. You should stay close to your mother. Go by Larkkit. Featherfur should be by there." a massive tabby boomed, his voice low and steady, despite the horrors that were happening. A pale brown she-kit and a dark brown tabby tom glanced around the cave, looking for Larkkit and Featherfur. "Over here, precious." Featherfur whispered to them as she flicked her tail in gesture. Leafkit and Oakkit bounded over to her. "Shh. The warriors are talking." Featherfur reminded them gently. She used her tail and whisked her kits closer to her, her eyes glowing with terror despite her soothing voice. Then suddenly, a group of several cats appeared at the front of the cave. "It's Mintstar! We found her!" a warrior yowled over the lightning. He was panting. The cats in the cave sprang to their paws. "Where is she?" one of them demanded. "Follow me!" another warrior replied as he used his tail to gesture the senior warrior. The warrior bounded after him, his eyes clouded. "Will Otterpelt come back?" a kit whimpered as it slowly edged its way to the front of the cave. A warrior shoved the kit back. "Stop. Go to the back of the cave. You'll be more safe there." the tom growled. Then, his gaze softened. "Otterpelt will come back soon, StarClan willing." he whispered soothingly as he gently guided the frightened kit over to the other kits and queens. Then, the same group of warriors from earlier came back to the cave, their eyes clouded as they dragged a body to the cave. "It's Mintstar. She's dead." one of the warriors said. Mintstar's eyes were blank and her head was tilted at an angle. Her pelt was a crisp black. Seek of the enemy in the forest. The twisted heart. The burning branch. Or else, the clans will fall, and terror will rise.... Chapter 1: Rebuilding Camp Rain gently sprinkled from the sky. The harsh breeze blew branches across the ground. Cats were having trouble rebuilding the camp in such circumstances. "Dewpaw, Brindlepaw, Thornpaw. Go with your mentors and gather some moss for the new nests. If they're damp, no worry. The queens are thirsty and we can leave them out to dry later." commanded a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. The three apprentices obeyed as they dashed out of the clearing to find their mentors. "Spottedstar. Sedgeleaf is afraid that warriors will catch whitecough out here and that too many apprentices will get thorns in their pads. Should we stop?" asked a gray and white spotted tom. Spottedstar gave her deputy a thoughtful look. "When the apprentices come back, they can rest. But our camp needs rebuilding, and we're already half-starved and if we don't send out patrols, the other clans will take advantage of our weakness." Spottedstar said firmly as she scanned the camp in approval as she watched her warriors carry around building materials, despite the rain. The gray and white spotted tom dipped his head in respect. "Of course." he said as he turned away and continued helping the other warriors rebuild the nursery. More coming soon... By Blueleaf245... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff